danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 3 - Case 3
This case took place over the weekend of July 10, 2015. The motive for this murder was that the killer's greatest wish would be granted upon graduation. One victim was found in the Sitting Area on Floor 1. The second was found at the bottom of the Stairwell also on Floor 1. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. [CW: This case involved some grisly hand and skin injuries and mentions of suicide. Proceed with caution.] Monobear File - Maya Fey Victim: Maya Fey Location of body: Sitting Area Estimated time of death: 2:16 am Cause of death: Blunt force trauma Monobear File - Ulysses Laertiades Victim: Ulysses Laertiades Location of body: Bottom of first floor stairwell Estimated time of death: 1:09 am Cause of death: Blunt force trauma Investigation Sitting Area * Shards of porcelain surrounding Maya's head wound and body * A broken, bloodstained lamp nearby * An inch-wide strip cleared messily out of the pool of blood, going away from the body * gross skin stuff Massive bruising and stripes of flesh torn from her arms and chest * Brown vinyl scrapings under her fingernails Stairwell * A rope tied into a noose around Ulysses' neck; it was tied over his hair and cut so that one piece remained on the floor with Ulysses, and one tied above to the second floor banister * Ulysses' ESH on the floor by his body * Buttprints Unidentifiable smears of blood on the stairs * gross skin/hands stuff Ulysses' palms were extremely bruised but also crisscrossed with stripes of torn flesh * suicide mention A folded suicide note left by the body; the words on it had been cut out and pasted into place. It read: "I'm sorry. I know you can overcome this without me." * Small, bloody footprints; their maker's feet were bare Tea Room * A tea set was still laid out; the two cups on the table were drained to dregs and the tea had long since gone cold * Only one chair was at the table Gym * The climbing rope was cut down and missing * The lateral pull-down machine was knocked over * A purple hair tie and long red hairs caught in the moving parts of the lateral * gross skin stuff Thin strips of skin were also caught in the lateral * A knot of rope tied to the pull-down bar of the lateral * Maya's jacket and badge; they were torn and bloody First Aid Room * A bottle of sleeping pills left slightly open * One sleeping pill cut in half left in the bottle Sewing Room * Some missing fabric * Some missing fabric glue Maya's Room * Maya's bed was still made * Three sheets of paper left on Maya's dresser Ulysses' Room * Ulysses' bed was also still made * A cut-up letter First Floor Men's Room * "Little pink scoot tracks" leading to the furthest stall * A wad of fabric stuffed into the last toilet with the BLOODY IMPRINT OF A BUTT ON IT JESUS GOD Trial Suicide mention Coroners Ryuunosuke and Dave explained what they found on and around the bodies, Duster described the mess he went through in the gym, and the class attempted to get the timeline straight. With Futo's findings from Ulysses' room, they concluded that Ulysses' apparent suicide was, in fact, staged, and it was generally agreed that Maya was probably a witness either to the murder or the staging and was killed to silence her. Meridiana found the ground-up remains of a sleeping pill in the leftover tea set (and was promptly told not to put evidence in her mouth ever again). This and the wheel tracks Haruka found started to cast doubt on Kayneth, whose wheelchair could account for the missing seat at the tea setting. He attempted to allay suspicion by claiming he was the one drugged, but chaos descended when what had seemed like a ridiculous fixation on the buttprint Haruka had found in the men's toilet led to Duster and Silver lifting Kayneth out of his chair to compare. They found gouges scraped out of the chair's armrest that matched the scrapings under Maya's fingers, and it all sort of went to hell from there. Kayneth denied the allegations, insisting that the class figure it out properly, but Tsukiyama and Ryuunosuke's cruel needling about his fiancée, Sola-Ui and how he couldn't bring her back cracked him enough that he accidentally confessed to planning both murders. They and some of the other incensed members of the class called for a vote despite not having the full story, but Meridiana managed to get the full confession out of him. He'd drugged Ulysses to drowsiness, then pulled the lateral over onto Maya, intending to set Ulysses up as Maya's killer and then stage his suicide. Ulysses was not completely out, though, and attempted to free Maya from the machine, which, in his drugged state, led to his injuries. Kayneth then lured him to the stairs, pushed him down, killing him; shoved his own chair down; scooted down himself on his improvised fabric sled; and went to clean up, but he'd miscalculated again: Maya wasn't dead. Somehow, in her state, she managed to get downstairs and confronted him in the sitting area, but he hit her with the lamp and she finally died. The vote was once again unanimous, with even Kayneth voting for himself out of despair. Tsukiyama then told him something shocking about Sola-Ui, but what that was was only revealed in Case 5. Execution - Red Spear of Fate "Third time's the charm when the chain comes and wraps itself around Kayneth's torso, effectively pinning his back to his wheelchair. He barely has time to make a sound before it drags him away to his execution. "Blue-black lighting floods this staged setting. It's so dark one can barely make out the details of the room aside from Kayneth in his chair and the desk he's parked in front of. Kayneth looks around quickly, squinting in the dark and baffled by his surroundings. He moves to grip his wheels and back away from the desk but a figure steps out of the shadows and grabs Kayneth's left wrist with a firm black paw. "The lamp on the desk suddenly flicks on, illuminating a sheet of paper on the desk, a fountain pen and the femininely-dressed Monobear poised behind Kayneth. He turns to look behind him and, despite what little color he has draining from his face, his expression twists into one of unrestrained rage. He fights against the bear's grip, trying to tear his hand away but Monobears are strong little bastards. It forces open his properly working hand with its favored black paw, slamming it palm down onto the desk on top of the pen and forces it closed again. "Kayneth fights and curses the entire time even as MonoSola drags his closed fist to the sheet of paper and forces him to scrawl what could be his name across the bottom. The bear finally releases him and snatches up the paper to hold up to the light. It's mostly illegible except for a signature at the bottom ('Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri' next to Kayneth's vaguely readable scribbles) and 'Contract of Marriage' across the top. "Almost immediately the entire room falls away. The walls, the desk, everything falls to the ground as if they were made of plywood to reveal a decimated moonlit rooftop. MonoSola grips the back of Kayneth's wheelchair and starts to run. The professor makes a blind grab for the brakes of his chair but his hands fumble keep missing. The bear picks up speed and momentum, faster and faster, before swinging itself around the edge of Kayneth's chair and perching itself in his lap while the chair keeps rolling at full speed.. It's only now that one can see about half of MonoSola's right arm is missing with bits of white stuffing peeking out from the severed area. "Kayneth continues scrambling to find his brakes but the edge of the roof is getting closer by the second. MonoSola seems wholly unbothered and busies itself with unrolling the marriage contract to read it over. For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall- "Schlick. The chair comes to a sudden stop inches from the edge of the roof. Bright magenta blood bubbles from Kayneth's lips. He looks down at the red spear buried in his chest with a mixture of agony and horror. It has been placed carefully at the edge of the roof, propped up just so it would cleanly run him through. He tries to speak but all that comes out is a wet gurgle and his head slumps forward. MonoSola looks down at the contract once more then tosses it carelessly over its shoulder and lets it flutter over the edge of the roof. "As long as you both shall live." Aftermath Tsukiyama and Ryuunosuke both showed their bloodthirsty sides during this trial and had to revert to the mild-mannered personae the others knew them for after pointedly avoiding the afterparty; Silver and Haruka also freaked out at the trial out of rage. Dave stepped up his corpse-looting habit. Memorable Moments * The fricking buttcheck are you kidding me * DON'T YOU PUT IT IN YOUR MOUTH, Meridiana Trivia * Maya's death is a direct visual and emotional parallel to that of Mia Fey, her sister, early in the first game of her canon. Category:Round 3 Category:Cases